LIBERATE ME
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: MitKo fanfic. Sequel to Power of Two... Kogure thought he was near to his freedom, freedom with the one he loves, Mitsui. Until...


Author's Note:

Ahem…well, I'm here again, writing the Epilouge of this fic. Actually, the real plan was *ONE SHOT. NO EPILOUGE OR SOMETHING. But then, you guys inspired me to. Anyway, This epilogue sadly isn't a songfic (uhm...maybe...). Actually, the song used here is made by..*Ahem* me…hehe… I hope you guys like it. Some parts are deleted because some stanzas do not fit in this stowee… This epilogue's a bit sad but the ending's gonna be happy…

Anyway, if you're curious about the tune of the song, try composing this in your cells. If it doesn't fit the max characters on your cell, try continuing it on another…

Tempo: 100

8f2 8e2 8d2 4b14c2 4a1 4b1 2g1 32- 8f2 8e2 8d2 4e2 2c2 16- 8f2 8e2 8d2 4g2 8f2 2e2 4d2 4c2 8d2 1b1 8- 4b1 8c2 4a2 2d2 8d2 8d2 8d2 4g2 2f2 8e2 8f2 2g2 4f2 4e2 2d2 16- 8c2 8c2 4d2 2d2 8d2 8d2 4g2 2f2 8d2 8g2 4c3 8c3 8g2 4a2 4a2 2a2 16- 8g2 8g2 8c2 8c3 8c3 4b2 4d3 2c3 16- 8a2 8b2 4c3 4c3 4c3 8d3 8c3 2b2 16- 8a2 8b2 4c3 4c3 4e3 2d3 16- 4g2 2f3 8f3 2f3 8e3 4f3 8e3 1d3

Disclaimer: Slam DUNK Belongs to Dr.T I am just borrowing it.

_LIBERATE ME_

_A MitKo Fan fiction by Hagaki Ozuno_

  Mitsui Hisashi finally released his lover's lips and rested on the seat's rest once more, looking towards the violet sky. He then looked at Kogure again, and then grinned. This day had to be his happiest. He finally confessed the feelings that bothered him for so long. It was such a heavy burden for him to cover it all up. And now, he finally got the chance to taste those lips he longed for so long. This is paradise. This is heaven for him now…

 Kogure coyly touched his own lips in astonishment. He finally did it. He then blushed as he remembered the feeling he felt a while ago. How hard yet happy it was when he was saying all the possible things he could tell him about his feelings. Also, how light he felt afterwards. His face showed full content, delight, and love. Finally…

He then shivered for quite a while. The cold early morning air touched his flushed cheeks abruptly, and even passed through his thick leather jacket. Mitsui quickly responded to his action. He wrapped his arms around the other boy gently and carefully. 

" You okay?" He asked, his warm embrace felt like heaven to his beloved. Kogure nodded and tapped Mitsui's arm lightly with his soft, yet cold hands. His hair danced with the wind and whipped his forehead lightly.

" Of course." He replied, closing his chestnut brown orbs lightly. " Always when you're there…"

_I've always dreamt of paradise_

_Where the sky is free_

_Where birds fly around_

_Liberally_

_But paradise wouldn't be complete without you beside me_

_Paradise wouldn't exist without the warmth of your kisses_

_The love in your embraces_

_Though the world may be against us_

_Though my tears start to flow…_

_You make me feel…LIBERATED_

A sudden happening alarmed them both. Kogure heard the honk of his father's car from somewhere near them. There was no mistake; it was really his father's car. He then released himself quickly but carefully from Mitsui's embrace, and signaled him to go as fast as he could. Mitsui swiftly placed the hood of his convertible, and then drove off to the streets after getting out of their place in the empty parking lot.

 Kogure felt so afraid. His father was looking for him. His father who he haven't seen for almost three years. The last time he was with his father was an excruciating time for him. His father was the sternest of all. If he knew what was his son's reason, he'd surely break his son's neck… or worse…the neck of the beloved of his son…

" Here." Mitsui handed over a brown baseball hat and a black pair of shades to Kogure. " Use them for disguise." Kogure nodded and quickly slipped the hat on his head, and then took off his glasses and replaced them with the black shades.

" Does your father know my face?" He asked as he drove faster and farther from the sound of the honk. Kogure nodded slightly after neatly placing his glasses onto his bag.

" Yeah. He knows your face because of the e-mails I send him with our group picture…" He said, closing and opening his eyes in dizziness because he isn't wearing his glasses.

" Sacrifice for a while without glasses, Kiminobu…" Mitsui said as he noticed Kogure's actions.

" No, I'm alright…"

Mitsui smiled, as he turned left at a corner. To his dismay, the corner he turned on was under construction. He had no choice but to make a U-turn. The problem is when they make a U-turn; they'll pass by the road where Kogure's father is.

" What now…?" Kogure asked, looking nervous and all.

" Don't worry. Leave this to me. Just sit down there and don't make unnecessary movements." Mitsui then decided to take a U-turn.

 They were inches away from the father of Kogure Kiminobu, who was driving towards them. Mitsui reached for another hat behind his seat and wore it on his head. " Get ready for this..." He warned as Kogure tightened his clutch on his seatbelt. Mitsui stepped onto the gas pedal harder. And then…

They just passed by without being noticed.

Kogure had to sigh deeply in relief. That nearly gave him a heart attack. Mitsui then took the hat off his head and smiled. " We're hell luck today, ne?"

" Yeah…" Kogure replied, facing Mitsui. Mitsui smiled when he saw his friend in his disguise. Then, the smile turned to be a hearty laugh.

" What's so funny?" Kogure asked, taking off the shades and the hat. He kinda got the point why Mitsui was laughing.

" Nothing. You just looked kinda cute in a hat and a pair of shades…" Mitsui said, as he laughed harder.

" Really…" Kogure puffed his crimson cheeks. 

" But now you look nicer without the hat, the shades, or your eyeglasses." He remarked as his eyes widened upon seeing the Eyeglass-less Kogure beside him.

_I pass by my problems care freely_

_I feel confident all the time_

_I find a reason to laugh at my troubles_

_Because you were there…_

 When they thought that all of their worries had drowned, they noticed another car parked in the middle of the streets before them. Mitsui halted and opened the rest of his headlights. Unfortunately for Kogure, when the lights hit the silhouette form …it was the girl and her father parked in front of them…

" Kiminobu!!!" Daniel, the girl, said in her French accent. " Kiminobu, please come back…"

Kogure shook his head nervously. No…he was near in his escape…he was near his freedom…

" Please! You don't know how your mother was worried about you!!!" She said in English, tears forming in her eyes.

" What did she say?" Mitsui asked. He wasn't that person who is into English since he just sleeps during that class.  He then watched Kogure open the car door and get out.

" Daniel…I don't want to go back…this is too much for me…I can't marry you since I've met you for only three days…And I..." He started (in English too). He then paused for a while, thinking for a moment if he should really say it or not. He knew he would hurt Daniel's feelings. It was obvious that in those three days Daniel's feelings evolved for him, too obvious that you just need to look at her eyes and her eyes tell it all. But he needs too, or he'd hurt her more.

Heaving a deep sigh, he continued softly. " I don't…love you…"

_Others may show up_

_And try to pull me away from you_

_But don't worry; Just relax_

_You're the only one that I love_

_And no one else_

Daniel's tears finally flowed down her skin-white cheeks. She then covered her mouth and started to sob very bitterly as Kogure's face softened a bit, looking at her with pity. Mitsui, though he isn't good in English, understood a bit what was happening.

" I'm so sorry…Daniel…" Kogure said once more as he looked down. He then went back to the car and sat beside Mitsui heavily.

After taking a last look at Kogure (who didn't look in return), he then stepped onto the gas pedal once more. But then, he then spotted someone behind Daniel, a big figure with something suspicious in his hands. It looked something like…no! This couldn't be!!! It was…

It seemed that time slowed down when Kogure heard Daniel's father shout: " YOU BASTARD!!!!" At the same moment, he heard gunshots and felt a figure wrap its arms around him abruptly.

After coming back to his senses, he then saw Mitsui hugging him tightly. But why? He then reached for his friend's back and felt something cold… He then looked at his hand…red…something red…

Before he knew it…it was blood…

The gunshots he heard…it was the cause of three holes on his friend's back. He then looked furiously at his front. There he saw Daniel's father, in his hands was a gun. Daniel looked very shocked. " But...father…it shouldn't go this far!!!"

" Hn! That's what the other get for helping the boy escape! But what I aim for is him!" He said as he pointed his gun towards Kogure.

" Father!!!" Daniel tried to steal the gun away. But her father was far more powerful than she is. She just landed on the ground, crying.

Then came Kogure's father. He then studied the scene closely. When he knew what happened, he went flaming towards Daniel's father and gave him a strong jab on the cheek.

" So you tried to kill my son and ended up shooting his friend, didn't you?" He exclaimed as he forcibly took the gun on Daniel's father's hand. " I know he needs to be punished but punishment shouldn't go this far!!!"

_Before I knew it, you saved me_

_You blocked the pain that should be mine_

_But no! What if you disappeared?_

_In an instant, paradise would burst_

_In an instant, my life would surely end…_

_Who would be there by my side to laugh with me?_

_Who would comfort me if I cry?_

_Who would I love?_

_And who would love me back?_

" Hi..Hisashi…" Kogure tightened Mitsui's loosening grip on him as he started to cry. " No…"

" He-hey…I'm s-still a-alive. Grab t-the s-steering wheel a-and d-drive the h-hell o-out here be-before th-they get y-you a-again…" Mitsui said weakly, suffering from the pain of the three bullets inside his body. He then started to cough out blood as the pain started to get worse.

" I'll bring you to the hospital…I'll drive you there…" Kogure said worryingly as he exchanged places with Mitsui and grabbed the steering wheel. But before he could even start, He saw Mitsui's hand on his. " Why are you stopping me?! Do you badly want to die?! I need to get you there as quickly as possible or-"

" Listen first!!!" Demanded Mitsui. He then coughed a little as a result of the pain when he increased the volume of his voice. " Listen. I-if we stop b-by the hospital, they'll c-catch up w-with us…"

" But we need to!!! Or you'll-"

" JUST DO IT!!!"

Kogure had no choice but to follow what Mitsui says. He drove off with a fast speed onto the streets, hurt a little because his beloved one shouted at him…

" Kiminobu!!!" Kogure's father shouted at him. He then hopped back onto his car, the gun still in his hands. He followed his son onto the streets, at bit furious with his son's acts.

Kogure looked back frantically and stepped on the pedal harder. He quickly lost his father and sighed in relief. But the condition of his friend beside him was concerning him the most. In a varied pattern, Mitsui would cough, sometimes with blood, sometimes none. He gnashed his teeth because he was feeling completely pained. He felt he was already a bit cold, and his visions blur. But he needs to live. He needs to hang on for someone.

" I'm sorry…I-I shouted a-at you…I-I d-didn't m-mean I-it…" Mitsui apologized, holding his wound. Kogure looked at him and smiled warmly, accepting his apology.

" No…you shouldn't be…" he replied. " I shoul-" He then looked at him and saw him cough more and more, his face looking paler than ever.

Kogure couldn't take what was happening anymore. He then turned on a dead end and stopped the car abruptly. Mitsui threw him a death glare but he just ignored it and walked his way out of the car.

" A-Are you n-nuts? Th-they'll catch u-us th-this way!!!" Mitsui shouted weakly. Kogure then stopped on his tracks and replied softly, his back facing him.

" This is my problem and I need to end it now. I'll talk to father…" Mitsui's nearly dropping eyes widened a bit.

" Kiminobu…" Kogure then turned around and walked towards him again. He gave Mitsui a soft cuddle as he whispered. " Just promise you'll hang on and live for me while I finish this…and then when it's over, everything's gonna be alright." Mitsui nodded with a smile.

" I'll…try…"

Kogure's father finally arrived at the scene. He flared his way out of his car, not even minding that he was still holding the gun on his hands tightly. 

" Kiminobu, this is going a bit too far but I am sure glad you finally stopped." His father started, putting emphasis on every syllable of his word. As Kogure have said, his father looked very stern. 

" Father, I'd say this once more…I won't marry Daniel." He answered back, looking true to his words. It took him a little courage to speak against his father, but the words turned out to be no problem at all. Mr. Kogure sighed as he wiped his head with his hand in dismay.

" Why are you so stubborn? Daniel would be a perfect wife for you! She is intelligent, rich, kind and-"

" She may be intelligent, rich, kind or whatever but there's one thing she doesn't have…my feelings. I don't love her and don't expect me to marry a girl I've just knew for three days!"

Mitsui curved his lips into a smile. _It's my first time to hear him speak like that…he defends well with his words._ He then felt a sharp struck of pain caused by the three bullets that were pierced on his back for a long time._ I hope I could still hang on…for him…_

" Don't you dare speak to me like that! As long as you're under parental concern, you'd-"

" What parental concern are you talking about? I've felt no parental concern on you, both you and mother!!! You left me under grandma and grandpa for your own pleasure there in France, and visited only once every four years! And those visits are for work only! The letters you mail to Grandma and grandpa with what should I do written on it didn't even contain a greeting, like 'how's our son' like this and like that! It plainly says ' Kiminobu should just stay at the house, study at this school' and others!!! I looked like I was a puppet controlled by the both of you. You ordered me to play basketball since I was feeble. At first, I didn't like the idea, because what would I do with it? But, to be true…that was the only thing I wanted to thank you for. I started to play basketball seriously to hide the pain I was feeling, along with a mask of smiles. I followed your crazy laws even if I didn't want to. I've done everything that you've asked me to. I did it without complaining. But now, this is the only thing I'd personally ask you, but you still can't give me the chance! Even the freedom to choose who'd be the one I want to be with until the end of my life…you'd just break it like glass. I don't even have feelings for her. I don't love her! Don't dare push her to me! I WONT MARRY HER! I WONT!!!"

His father then punched him on his cheek heavily. The gun he was holding flew somewhere else. He then grabbed his son on the collar and raised him slightly on the air. " For your damned insolence!"

Mitsui saw this and wanted to just get up and do the same thing on Kogure's father, but he found no power to do this. Time by time he was getting weaker and weaker…

Just before Mr. Kogure could blow his son once more, Mrs. Kogure came in, weeping. 

" Stop this! Stop this! Release him, Hiyoshi! Release him!!!" Kogure Hiyoshi slowly released his son, his head down with defeat. After this, Kogure Miu threw her arms around her son. 

" I heard everything. We're so sorry…we're so sorry that we did this to you. We didn't know that we hurt you so much…But now…I'll give you your wish…your freedom to choose that special someone who you want to be with until the end of your life…" Kiminobu smiled as he hugged his mother back. 

" Wait! Mother, my friend is badly injured. We need to rush him to the hospital, quick!"

" Oh dear! Where is he?"

" At the car, mother. Quick!" He then ran towards the car. But before he could even open the door…

                                                                                                BANG! 

A sharp bullet pierced its way through his back and onto his chest. He then fell in the car beside Mitsui, whose eyes were now closed lightly, the blood that trickled on his mouth a while ago now dry.

" Hah!!! I finally did it! I finally revenged my daughter!" Daniel's father exclaimed. He had picked the gun up from wherever it landed. Daniel came in and saw what his father had done. She screamed loudly and fell to her knees whereas Miu fainted onto Hiyoshi's arms. Hiyoshi flared in anger and shouted furiously with Daniel too.

" W-Why…I…" Kogure then looked up onto Mitsui's face that looked peaceful yet cold. He then held his chest tightly and with his other hand, he held Mitsui's face. " H-hey…wake u-up…" He said, tapping Mitsui's face lightly. No answer. Hot tears formed in his eyes as he tapped Mitsui's face again. " W-wake up…h-hey…I-It's a-all o-over…. M-mom fi-finally set m-me f-free…" There was still no answer. " Hi…sashi…" He finished off weakly, finally collapsing on Mitsui's shoulder as his tear finally fell down on his cheek.

_Destiny seems to be always on our side_

_Whatever happens, we wouldn't be separated_

_Paradise wouldn't disappear because we'd never part_

_You'd still be at my side to laugh with me_

_You'd still be there to comfort me_

_You'd still be there for me to love_

_And you'd still be there to love me back_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The vivid sunlight touched one's cheek lightly that caused him to wake up gradually. He opened his eyes and saw light, and felt comfortable on the soft cloth beneath and over him. After reminiscing all the things that happened to him, he abruptly stood up that caused the big piece of cloth drape down to his waist. He then saw that he was wearing a neat pair of pajamas, and that he was in a simple, but tidy room. He was sitting on a soft dark blue colored bed, with basketballs decorating its surface.

" Hisashi!" Was the first thing he ever said. He then looked around and saw a familiar man wearing an inverted baseball cap, normal loose gray T-shirt, blue jeans sitting on an inverted chair, his arms rested on the back of the seat where his chin is rested on. 

" Yeah?" The man asked, his lips curving into a smile. " What's wrong, Kimi-chan?"

" Uh…wait…we died, didn't we?" Mitsui let out a loud laugh as he held his stomach.

" Dead?" He said, laughing more. " So you thought we were dead?" Kogure nodded unsurely as Mitsui let out another laugh.

" Okay, let me explain…"

_"Hi…sashi…"_

_Mitsui opened his eyes faintly under someone's call. He then saw a figure lying beside him. " Kimi…nobu?" He said. He then felt Kogure's hand on his cheek. He took it and felt it was still warm. Just then, he noticed blood gashing violently from his friend's chest.   
  
_

_" Y-You…were a-also…h-hit…?" he asked. By that time, Hiyoshi came and started to ask if Mitsui was okay and if his son, too, was okay. Mitsui replied softly and Hiyoshi drove the car to the nearest hospital. A little moment later, the police came to arrest Daniel's father, and Daniel went with Miu._

" Well, we survived gladly but it took you a longer time to heal than me because your shot was near your heart, while mine, the two bullets missed the internal organs while one pierced me near the stomach. Did you know how much your mother was worried that she fainted now and then? Well, luckily, your father didn't ask so many questions." Mitsui said, a smile printed on his face.

" What happened to Daniel?"

" She went back to france." Mitsui said flatly. " And you know what? Your mother allowed me to keep you."

" What?!" Kogure exclaimed, steaming red.

" So it's just like we're married!!!" Mitsui jokingly exclaimed. He was expecting to be hit by Kogure by something, pillow, blanket, or fist. But what hit him was a hug…

_I've always dreamt of paradise_

_Where the sky is free_

_Where birds fly around_

_Liberally_

_But paradise wouldn't be complete without you beside me_

_Paradise wouldn't exist without the warmth of your kisses_

_The love in your embraces_

_Though the world may be against us_

_Though my tears start to flow…_

_You make me feel…LIBERATED_

AN.

So how was it? Well, I thank everyone who inspired me to write this fic. Did the song suck? Well…Hope to see you guys again…JA NE!!!!

Hope you could e-mail me guys. I DESPERATELY NEED a friend^^. Email me at nikjoie@anime-girl.net 


End file.
